


Sweets For My Sweet, Sugar For My Honey

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Liam, Ridiculous petnames, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Sometimes Liam wishes the old Theo back. Not the murderous part of course, but this new, playful side to the Chimera's asshole behaviour could become quite annoying. From simple, straight up mocking to taunting grins, half hidden by growing strands of hair, it seems like Theo was acting out his more diabolical side through sarcasm and snide now that manipulation was out of the picture.





	Sweets For My Sweet, Sugar For My Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts), [Ell_002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ell_002/gifts).

> This is another spiral from the Thiam discord and it's for all of you who love to tempt me with cute crack fics! 💙
> 
> Theo, Ella – you are the best!

[Pet Names – Smashed Mouth](https://youtu.be/JT0Aa_BJPoE) (Fun Fact: This song has absolutely nothing to do with the story but I love the weird pet names in it so just imagine Theo singing it ironically yeah? 😁)

  


  


Just when I thought everything would be ok  
Just when I started to believe that everything was going my way  
Out came the cloud from under my feet  
Crashing back down to reality

  
Sometimes Liam wishes the old Theo back. Not the murderous part of course, but this new, playful side to the Chimera's asshole behaviour could become quite annoying. From simple, straight up mocking to taunting grins, half hidden by growing strands of hair, it seems like Theo was acting out his more diabolical side through sarcasm and snide now that manipulation was out of the picture.

  
And Liam seems to be his favourite victim. The beta often asks himself what he did to deserve having Theo constantly following him around like a very snarky shadow but since he doesn't think that saving someone from literal hell counts as bad karma he can't come up with anything and just suffers in silence. And relieves the tension with the occasional broken nose, disguised as trainings accident of course.

  


You used to call me pumpkin now I'm Halloween  
Remember when I used to your jellybean  
You used to call me schnookums and shit like that  
Now you're after me with a baseball bat

  
His newest attempt in making Liam's life harder than the life of a teenage alpha in training with IED already was, consisted of trying to give him heart attacks through popping up seemingly out of nowhere.  
Today there had already been two incidents and it is only lunchtime.

With a deep sigh Liam flops down on his designated chair across from Mason and Corey.   
“What happened to you?”, his best friend asked, amusement clear in his voice.

A single, golden-eyed look from Liam clears that question.  
“Ah... what did he do now?”

  


“I think he wants to kill me, Mase", Liam whines, “he is everywhere! Appearing out of thin air and scaring the shit out of me with his creepy sneaking powers. During study period! I just bought some sweets and-"  
“Yes babe?”

Liam yelps and almost falls of the chair in his scrambling.

“This! This is exactly what happens! He turns up like this and makes me drop my food – what? What are you looking at?”

“Should we tell him?”  
“Nah... let’s see how long it takes for him to find out on his own.”

“Find out what? Mason? Where are you guys going?”

“Sorry Bro, I forgot that we have to be at econ early today! See you later!” Mason calls while already pulling Corey behind himself, towards the exit.

“So", Theo asks, “can I have some of your chips? I forgot my lunchbox.”

  
I remember when I used to be the king  
Your honey sweet darling baby everything  
I used to be your tall dark mystery man  
Now I'm just straight up history man

“Ha! Take that!” Gunshots echo through the cellar turned party room and, for tonight, gaming paradise, as Brett takes out another one of their enemies with ease.   
The pack learned early on that it is better (and most of all, less bloody) if they all play on the same team instead of against each other. The supernatural reflexes most of them have had them rising on the leader board quickly and so weekly gaming nights are more fun than ever.  
Liam let's out a loud whoop at Brett's success before he takes his controller in one hand and fumbles around for his snack bowl on the table – only to be met with an invisible barrier over the desired muffin.  
“Corey! That is my cupcake!”  
“Yes babe?”

“What? Forget it Theo, you had your own cake”, Liam growls as he finally manages to get a hold of bowl, immediately digging his teeth in the fluffy dough to prevent further attacks on his dessert, completely missing Theo’s unbelieving stare and the highly amused looks Nolan and Mason are exchanging over his head while Corey, completely visible now, steals Theo's cupcake.

  
Just when I thought everything would be all right  
Just when I started to believe that everything was out of sight  
You left me with nothing but a scribbled note  
That said I would no longer be your love boat

The rain still patters down on the roof heavily when they step into the hallway, water dripping from strands of hair, clothes and shoes.   
In silence they drop jackets and boots before making their way further into the house.  
Liam reaches the kitchen first and has already opened a cabinet to pull out cups when Theo comes into the room.

“You know what would warm us up after all this rain? A good hot Tea...”  
“Yes babe?”

Liam sighs tiredly, “...That.. that didn't even make any sense Raeken. And you can make your own damn tea now.”  
With that the beta turns around and a few moments later Theo can hear him lumber up the stairs, probably straight towards the shower. He suppresses his frustrated groan long enough to make sure Liam is distracted, then his head sinks down on the table.

  


At this rate he will never get Liam to notice his interest, _time to turn it up a notch..._

  
It used to be sugar then it turned into salt  
I used to rock your world now I'm standing on a fault line  
Lying naked in a hail storm in the dark  
You're my little tornado and I am your trailer park

  
Liam closes his locker with a little more force than necessary and turns to Mason.

“I just hate presentations, every time I have to talk in front of people, my hands get sweaty...”  
“Yes babe?”

Liam startles so badly, he jumps back, hitting the lockers and making them shatter: “AH! Why are you always lurking?!”  
“I am not...” a sly smile on the lips Theo leans back next to Liam,   
“Oh really? Then why do you stand behind me like that all the time, like you are my bodyguard or some-"   
“Yes babe?”  
“Argh!” Liam throws his hands in the air and storms off, the sour-green-apple stench of frustration wafting behind him.

  


Theo rakes a hand through his artfully tousled hair, messing it up further. “How can he be so clueless?”  
“Don't worry", Mason pats his shoulder quickly, “one day he will get it, one day...”

You used to call me names too cute to repeat  
Like honey bunch hairy bear and piccolo peet  
Goochy goochy goo goo gaga shit like that  
Now you're after me screaming you dirty rat

  
“I can’t take it any more, Mase. He is always there, saying it. Even in my dreams-"  
“Yes babe?”  
“Exactly like that! ... He is right behind me, isn't he?”

  


“Yes, _he_ is, Liam. And before you ask again, no I am not stalking you. I was bringing you coffee.”  
With that Theo practically slams down the little paper tray that contains two Starbucks cups, one clearly labelled as ‘Li' and ‘white chocolate mocha’ while the other Said ‘T' and ‘peppermint tea’ right under the ‘Caution hot!’ mark.  
For a second they can see the hurt expression the Chimera let slip before he whirls around and leaves the library as fast and quiet as he came.

  
Confused, Liam's eyes turn to look at his best friend, “What the hell was that about. It's not like I asked him to go buy me stuff...”

“But Liam, that's the point!”, clearly frustrated Mason pushes the cups towards him, “I really wanted to wait until you figure this out on your own but apparently you are denser that a frying pan!”  
He ignores Liam's offended “Hey!” in favour of throwing his arms over his head.

“That boy is all over you, fighting for your attention, fighting _for you_, attending to your every wish and whim and you still don't get it. Theo. _Likes_. You!”

  


There is stunned silence on their table for a moment before Liam's pushes his lower lip and crosses his arms in front of his body. “Well, then he has a very weird way of showing affection.”

“Liam. He literally grew up with three mad scientists, nothing about his behaviour is normal.”

Liam still doesn't look convinced.

  


  
“What are you waiting for, go find him!” Mason literally yells, startling the beta back into action.  
Mason watches him go, running of in barely human speed and almost knowing over two freshmen girls on his way out, while he rubs his temples; Stiles had warned him that those wolves would be stupid and that they would need a sharp human mind to help stay on track but this definitely isn't what he expected it to be.  
He helps himself to a sip of the mocha. Not like Liam would need it anyway.

I don't remember applying for a name change  
So why is it you're calling me mister deranged  
Psychopathic pornographic stinking drunk  
Failing fast lying ass worthless punk

  
_Oh damn, now everything is ruined._

  
You used to call me sweetie pie and baby doll  
I guess another studs kicking in my stall  
You'll probably call him superman or lover boy  
You'll probably disregard him like a broken toy

“Theo! Wait for me!”

  
He can see the Chimera fighting with himself, one hand already on the truck's door handle, until one side wins and he turns around to face Liam.   
Defeat is clear in his eyes as he tries to cover it with his usual snark, “What do you want now, Liam? Apologising for being stupid?”

“... yes babe?” Liam asks timidly only to witness Theo's cheeks getting red.

  


The Beta’s eyes get wide. “Oh my God! Mason was right, you were flirting with me!”

“Yeah”, the word leaves Theo's throat like a desperate laugh, “have been for the past five month but thanks for noticing. Now if we could just get to the rejection part, skipping over all the foreplay shit, that would be really fucking great.”  
“Rejection? Who is talking about rejection? I could have you arrested for how bad at flirting you are but that doesn't mean I am not interested.”

And since Theo is just standing there, wide-eyed, unable to process the situation as a positive outcome didn't seem to exist in this plan of his, Liam sighs and steps closer.

  


“If I have to do everything myself...” he complains while his lips already brush over Theo's with the last few syllables.

  
Just when he thought everything was going his way  
Just he started to believe everything was hunky dory  
He'll look at that cloud that he's standing on  
And with an itsy bitsy tiny little almost inaudible squeak  
He'll notice  
It's gone  
From here on out his pet name would be x  
Your x your x your x  
Sweet pie?  
No x  
Honey bunch?  
No x  
Bubble butt?  
No x

  


Pumpkin face

XOXO

  



End file.
